Sex On Fire
by F. Lovett
Summary: Mr. Todd e Mrs. Lovett já não conseguem mais esconder o que está realmente se passando entre eles.


FANFIC TODD E LOVETT 3

Lovett, mais do que cansada – sim, muito cansada de sentir aquele cheiro horrível que, por sinal, já deveria estar acostumada a sentir, ao contrário de toda a Londres, que não suportava o cheiro vindo daquela enorme chaminé – decidiu servir-se com um pouco de gim que ainda restava numa garrafa perdida numa das estantes da sua simples loja de tortas.

Todd, por sua vez, havia recebido dois clientes – ou melhor, duas futuras carnes para tortas – para se barbear – barbeado esse que, na maioria dos casos, nunca se via o resultado como as pessoas esperavam –, então, após algumas horas sozinho em seu salão – horas que foram ocupadas pelos seus pensamentos confusos, sombrios, estranhos, amorosos, mas todos o levavam a um foco: Lovett. Sim, Todd dedicou cada minuto, cada segundo solitário naquele salão escuro e silencioso na sua amada companheira e cúmplice, Lovett. Dedicou esse tempo a quase idolatrá-la, imaginando quando a teria novamente; fazendo o barbeiro ter certas sensações que só uma intensa paixão provocaria nele. Algo que nem sua adorável e inocente Lucy conseguiria provocar nele: o desejo – decidiu agir.

Apesar de Todd ter vivido uma possível linda história de amor com Lucy, chegando ao ponto de terem uma filha, esse "amor" que mais parecia uma amizade colorida, não durou muito tempo até que ele fosse levado e preso injustamente por quinze anos.

Mas Todd não queria pensar em seu passado triste e sombrio. Estava interessado em seu presente, que o fez mudar de rumo. Seu foco agora tinha outro nome, e respondia por Lovett. Finalmente a vendedora de tortas conseguiu o que queria a vida inteira: ter Todd só para ela, até quando estava longe dele.

De tanto ficar sentado, sozinho com seus pensamentos e algumas lembranças, num pulo ele desceu aquelas escadas, esquecendo até de deixar a placa do salão em "fechado". Chegando à loja, deparou-se com sua fiel companheira revirando uma dose de gim que ainda restava, com uma cara de quem não sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo.

- O que houve, querido?

Ele respirava ofegante, olhando assustadoramente para ela.

- Tenho um assunto que ainda não terminei com você.

Lovett parecia ainda não entender o que o barbeiro queria. Até que ele segurou uma das mãos dela e a puxou, fazendo os corpos se grudarem como ímãs. Então ele a beijou. Foi delicado, mas desesperador, parecia angustiado. Suas mãos passaram pelos braços dela até pararem nas faces da vendedora de tortas, enquanto ela mantinha as suas mãos na cintura dele. Todd foi passando as mãos pelo vestido dela até alcançar um laço na parte da frente que segurava uma das peças que faziam a composição do vestido. Assim que ele começou a desfazer aquele laço, Lovett abriu os olhos e o empurrou contra o balcão.

- Aqui não! Alguém pode ver!

Ela começou a refazer o laço enquanto de aproximava novamente do seu amado.

- Vem comigo – sussurrou nos ouvidos do barbeiro, o guiando até a sala de estar.

Dessa vez Lovett tomou a iniciativa. Tirou a camisa do barbeiro com a maior facilidade do mundo. Todd, então, a colocou literalmente contra a parede. Lovett agora fora aprisionada pelo realizador dos seus desejos mais secretos. Ela respirava fundo enquanto ele arrancava cada parte daquele vestido que ela trajava.

Enfim o que ambos esperavam. Os corpos estavam unidos, caídos no chão. O mundo era apenas deles. Era como se existissem apenas os dois e mais ninguém. Todd passava as mãos pelo corpo dela, avaliando cada curva, cada detalhe, como quem estivesse descobrindo novos caminhos a serem percorridos. Lovett permanecia agarrada aos cabelos negros do barbeiro enquanto ele segurava sua perna direita, puxando para si, como se fosse possível mate-la mais próxima do que já estava.

Lovett olhou para o relógio de parede, que parecia fazer mais barulho que o forno de tortas, e se deu conta do tempo que passara. Estava se atrasando em seus deveres. Aquele homem a deixava perder a noção do tempo, perder a noção de tudo em sua volta.

- Está na hora, querido. Tenho que arrumar a loja.

Os dois tornaram a vestir-se enquanto olhavam ao redor, certificando-se de que tudo estava em seu devido lugar.

Todd, então, segurou o braço de Lovett e sussurrou:

- Depois a gente conversa.

Lovett deu um sorriso maroto e seguiu em frente. Sabia muito bem de que tipo de conversa ele estava falando.


End file.
